Guilty as Charged
by Jessemudflap
Summary: They were cloned by Slade. The clones are destroying the city, and the world thinks the women of the Teen Titans have turned evil. Can Starfire and Raven defeat the clones and prove their innocence before they are caught by police or killed? [ON HOLD]
1. Default Chapter

**I am just going to say this now. This will mostly be a Star and Robin romance, but there will be Beast Boy and Raven throughout this. All my Teen Titans stories will have a BB/Rae and Star/Robin romance. _All_ of them are like that. Anyways, yet again, while I was writing _The Beast Within_, this popped up in my head. So, I just had to write it down. (I need to stop doing that. Usually, when I do that, it pushes the other stories back and keeps the audience waiting impatiently for me to write more of the other story. Why do you think _Broken_, one of my other stories, is taking so long?)**

**I don't think anyone has had this idea before, but, if it's like someone's story, I am completely and utterly sorry. I have never read one, so it would not be copying. This is just a warning, or, whatever. I like to call it 'running my big mouth'. I hope this strikes some sort of interest in ya'll. Hopefully, it will. Anyways, enjoy! **

**....A small person note....does Slade seem....gay to any of ya'll? Sorry, that just popped up in my head. Ignore me.....**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was thrown back against his chest, knocking the breath out of them both, and sending them flying back into the world of rusted metal and discarded rubbish. Robin and Starfire rolled for a minute before their shoulders' hit the hard metal roof of an overturned car, and their grunts rang out at the impact. The vitality of the hit sent the old rusty car back on flat tires, and the ground quivered at the shock of the heavy collision. Starfire, sprawled atop his chest, her long legs tangled with his, lifted her top half up with her arms, unintentionally pushing her lower body down against his, and looked down at him, her long hair forming a red curtain around them both. "Robin, are you damaged?"

He shook his head, watching her above him with amusement at their compromising position, and gave a heart-filled grin. "No, Star, I'm fine. Just a little bruised." She grinned back at him, rolled off to the side, much to his displeasure, got to her feet, and held out a hand to help him up. He took it and was immediately jerked up at her strength, both ready to attack Cinderblock. The titans were still bewildered at why Cinderblock would destroy a simple junkyard, but Robin intended to find out.

Raven levitated, metal chunks from the junkyard swirling around her like a dance, encased in a black blaze. She said her legendary incantation and sent the hunks at Cinderblock, the force knocking him to the ground. He was up again in an instant, and backhanded Raven, sending her flying back, her abdomen on fire from the hard hit it took. Beast Boy morphed into a large green panda and caught her just as her back hit his chest hard, and his breath came out in comical huff. He grunted, his large paws wrapping around her to keep her from sliding, his arms practically consuming her torso. He let her slid down slowly, placed her on her feet gently, and morphed into a ram, butting his head into Cinderblocks huge legs, which caught the large...rock villain, off guard causing him to stumble backwards into a mountain of crushed cars.

Raven shook of the warmth that filled her when Beast Boy had held her, and attacked again. _I need to stop that_, she chastised herself, taking in a deep breath of the pungent air and grimacing when she did so.

Cyborg blasted at Cinderblock with his cannon, sending tiny chunks of rocks flying. Cinderblock charged at Cyborg, swatted him like a fly, and stumbled forward when Star let her star bolts fly. She brought back her hand with rapidity, each bolt knocking pieces of rock off him. Robin threw his small metal grenades at the rock giant, and, as he had planned, they fell into Cinderblock's open mouth. Knowing what was going to happen, Robin tackled Star to the ground, protecting her with his body as Raven shielded Beast Boy and Cyborg with her powers, creating a black dome around the teens.

Cinderblock gave a finial scream as he was blown up from the inside, large rocks flying everywhere, some big enough to do major damage, others too small to do any harm. Starfire turned her head to the side, so it was now buried in Robin's chest, just as a huge rock fell beside them, creating a depression. Her fingers dug into his side lightly as a storm of rocks fell upon him and around them. It seemed as if it would never end, the rain of rocks and stone, and Robin's cape fell the side so now rocks beat his back with a bruising force. But as long as Star was safe, he could take the minor bruises and pain.

Star obviously noticed, and grabbed the edge of his cape, her arms snaking under him and she threw it the best she could behind him, and her other hand caught the edge of the tough cloth, so now his back was protected. She had to lean up to do so, and when he glanced over, she gave a quick smile, but the closeness of his face made her flush a light pink. She held the ends of the cape, so it would not fall to the side again, laying back down, and the movement brought him closer to her, intimately closer, not that he minded of course. But it would have been better if a shower of rocks were not beating against him.

But, hey, beggars can't be choosers. And, anyways, he would never get this close to her again, much to his disgruntlement. He, for some unknown reason, was always shy around her, blushing and everything, trying to impress her. But, she always seemed impressed with him. He had never done that before, blushed or avoided eye contact when she threw one of her gorgeous grin as him; that is, until he met Star. There were a lot of things he had never done before he met Starfire.

The junkyard was silent again; the only sound was the light tapping of small rocks rolling against the ground. Robin lifted up, checking around him to make sure that was all of the debris, and glanced down at Star. She smiled at him, her hair fanned around her, and he couldn't help but smile back. He sat up, pulling her with him, and they slowly got to their feet, surveying the damage.

The shield around Raven and the others vanished, but holding her powers that long left her weak. She unconsciously leaned against Beast Boy's shoulder, and he held her waist to keep her up. _She must not notice_, Beast Boy thought as he looked around. He, along with the rest of the team, caught movement, a quick dart of a shadow under the piles of cars, and it was not the shadow of an animal, but a tall human.

Robin chased it, and when he disappeared behind the cars, Beast Boy let Starfire hold Raven up while he and Cyborg went to check one what was going on. Then, Robin was thrown back, landing at Starfire and Raven's feet, and flipped his body up quickly, ready to attack. His masked eyes scanned the lot, searching, waiting, as a hunter would with his prey. He had never seen the man's face. He had been thrown back so suddenly he never had the chance, but he knew whom it was. Slade.

Then Star saw it, the quick flash of light against metal. It had not been there before, and the shape, she now saw, was like a ray gun she had seen in one of Cyborg's magazines of mechanical parts and well built machines. And it was aimed for Robin.

She thought fast. With her free hand, she grabbed Robin's cape and threw him to the side, knocking him out of harms way, and tried to move Raven by pushing her already weak body aside, but it was too late for them both, for a blinding white beam shot out of the ray like gun, as quick as a flicker of a camera light, and they were thrown back against the rubble, sending it crashing on top of them. The last thing they both heard was their names being screamed by teammates and the sound of footsteps slowly becoming dimmer. Then, obscurity consumed them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No!" he roared, slamming down a fist hard, the metal denting under the pressure. He glared at the screen that flashed the codes of DNA from the other two titans, the ones who got in the way of his plan. He wanted Robin's genetic material, not these two. He wanted a carbon copy of his should-be-apprentice, not these two so-called warriors from different planets. The light was almost like a camera, photocopying what it snapped, and in this case, it was the exact DNA that flowed through the human body, the body that was supposed to be Robin's.

"Sir, if I may say something," he servant said in a composed, serene tone. The old man, who was about seventy, with white hair slicked back against his wrinkled head gently set a teacup down by his master's hands, never flinching when the cold liquid was thrown in his face not seconds later. He merely moped it off with the back of his white-gloved hand, folding them behind his back after he cleared most of the dark liquid off. He was thankful that Master Slade had ordered cool tea instead of his usual hot coffee.

"What?" Slade asked calmly, cooling his temper, watching the DNA flashing across his large screen. _That should be Robin's._

"These two, as I have gathered, are strong willed, and the young master Robin seems to take a penchant to the red head. If you duplicate her and the other girl, who seems much stronger than your late apprentice, Terra, and use them for malevolence, the world, police force, will think that the two titans have turned on the world, and will become despised by all, wanted dead by millions, therefore, leaving Master Robin dejected. He might, if he is anything like you, find out that they are clones, but will be powerless to stop the firm grip of the law. He would practically bow down to you when his lover and friend are put to death." Slade glanced at the old man, interested, but his face was composed in apathy. The elderly man paused, waiting for a response to go on with his idea that would most likely be tossed aside, since he was merely just a butler.

"Go on." Slade said, crossing his feet at the ankles and leaning back in his chair, and the butler knew that was a sign that he was engrossed in the idea.

"And," the old man continued, "you can use the two clones of the titans to do whatever you please: robbing a bank, theft, murder. And the world will think that the titans have bowed to evil, leaving the world, and, Master Robin, in your hands. But it is merely a word from a lowly servant." The old man stood back, hands clasped behind of his old body again, and waited for his master's reply, whether he was to be damned to the depths of his master's hell, or to be praised for his idea. Since the old man had been the one to raise and look after Master Slade, he prepared himself for the depths of despair and of misery.

Silence penetrated the lair like a thick miasma, choking the life and will out of the people resided in the large den, but the old man had no will left in him, so he was unaffected by the thick silence.

"I think you have a point old man. I have noticed the deep affection Robin seems to hold for this alien girl, and, if the law does not stop them, I will program the clones to do the job for me." He tapped long fingers against the cold metal of the desk. "But...to do so...I will need them. Just their DNA will not work with the device I have created." He pressed a small button, which sent a message to all of his robot minions, and when they gathered in front of him like an army, he gave orders.

Leaning back in his winged-backed chair, Slade smiled behind the mask. "Soon, Robin. Soon, you will be mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not five minutes after being hit with the bright light, Raven and Star were up again, groaning at the ache filling their bodies. Slowly they were brought to their feet.

"What happened?" Starfire asked, rubbing her forehead, then thrusting all ten fingers through her hair to knock out some of the rocks. Robin glanced around, glaring at the nothing in particular; finally, his eyes softened behind the façade of his mask when they settled on Star, who now looked fine, save for the dust coating her. She quickly dusted her skirt off, and Raven sneezed. Beast Boy laughed softly.

"We don't know what happened. The minute you were hit, Slade ran off," Robin said, his eyes roaming over Star's figure, but she was oblivious to the fact.

"How do you know it was Slade?" Cyborg asked, thumbing a rock of his metal shoulder and watching it with mild amusement as it bounced around before settling on the red-dirt ground.

"I just know." Starfire glanced up at him, wishing she could smooth out the hardness his handsome features held.

"Shall we return home, then?" Star asked calmly.

"Yeah, I guess we better." Poised in air, Starfire waited calmly for the rest of the team to head out. But they never had the chance. Hundreds of Slade's robotic army attacked. When Robin attacked, fury driving him, he never noticed that more than half of the army was attacking the females of the team. None of the males noticed it, all too busy attacking with every ounce of strength they could muster.

They just kept coming. When Star would blast one, two more would take the place of the fallen robot. And when two grabbed her from behind, she barely had a chance to fight back before six of the minions walked up to her, one holding a syringe in his hand, filled with a clear liquid. She kicked out, knocking two of the six back, blasting the rest with her eyes. She brought her elbows back, ramming it into the abdomen of both robots behind her. She flew up, but she was jumped by a robot, slammed to the ground, and held down. No matter how she struggled or blasted, she could not shake them off her. One of the cronies covered her mouth with a hand so she could not get the attention of the other titans by screaming.

Glancing around with panic, she noticed Raven was also being held down, a hand clamped roughly over her mouth so she could not say her incantation. Star watched helplessly as one of the robots shoved the syringe into Raven's arm and push the liquid drug inside her.

Starfire went still for a second, then bucked wildly, taking the robots off guard. And when she caught sight of another robot with the syringe, her fighting became stronger, more panicked. She kicked out, throwing many off her, but they ambushed her again, this time, holding her down painfully so she had to fight to even lift her arms and legs up. Slade's minion, the one with the syringe, plunged the long needle into her stomach, since it was the only skin visible because other robots were holding down every other part of her body. The liquid was hot inside her, painfully hot, scorching her blood, but her skin felt cold.

The pain was excruciating and she almost whimpered, but kept quite. Her struggling started to weaken as the drug ran through her veins, mixing with her blood. Her breathing became shallow, and God, she was so tired. She couldn't keep her eyes open much longer. She just wanted to curl up in a warm bed and fall into an endless sleep, never to wake up. Her eyes started to flutter shut, her lids becoming heavier every time she blinked and she could not keep them from drooping. The images above her were blurry and she was starting to lose feeling in her body, the hotness in her blood cooling. Everything felt numb. _Tired. So tired_. And her eyes slowly closed.


	2. Chapter Two

I know the first chapter was full of run-ons, but this time, I'll try to make it better. Do you think it was also a little wordy? Anyways...Enjoy! ( I actually love writing this one and the Beast Within, so I have a feeling I am just going to work on those and finish the rest later. It is going to be easier)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking a robot down with his Bo Staff, Robin grinned triumphantly. Another one was headed his way, and he braced himself, ready to attack. But, as if commanded, the robot stopped, not ten feet away from the confused Boy Wonder. The mechanical minion turned, heading back to where a large group of robots gathered. He glanced around, seeing the same confused looks on his teammates. Wait! Where were Starfire and Raven? He glanced around, searching for them, but could not find them. His eyes snapped back to the gathering robots and he caught sight of a quick flash of light purple and dark blue. _They have Star and Raven. _He yelled out Star's name, but the army threw smoke bombs at the panicked crime fighters, blocking their view and filling their lungs with smoke.

Robin lifted his cape, covering everything but his eyes to protect his nose and mouth from the choking smoke, his eyes narrowed as he scanned the area the best he could. Grey smoke leaked into his mouth and he coughed, his eyes watering, blurring his view more, so the smoke now looked like water. _Damn it! I can't see anything._ Finally, the smoke cleared, allowing his now panicked eyes to search for his comrades. _Please let me find them_, he prayed.

But, the minions were gone, leaving no trace that they had ever been there in the first place. And Raven and Starfire were gone as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groggily, Starfire opened her eyes. Where was she? Was she still in the junkyard? Where was Robin? Then, she remembered, remembered being held down as the mechanical robots injected some sort of poison. She jerked up, but metal chains held her wrists down above her head. _Do not panic. Do not panic. Robin will find me, wherever I am, he will find me._ She tilted her head to look up at her arms, trying to see if it would be possible to escape. She could burn the metal with her eyes, but it would also burn her skin, so that was out of the question. She jerked her arms down to see if maybe she could pull the chains off, but the action only cut into her skin, tiny trickles of blood flowing down her arm. With a groan of frustration, she glanced around. Metal. Everything was metal. The walls, floors, the slab of metal she was lying on, and the machines that crowded the room. And the one above her head wasâ€wait, why was it above her head? What was it?

She sighed, jerking on her chains one last time.

"I see you are finally awake." She followed the voice, her eyes narrowed and glowing a bright green. "Slade," she hissed, following him with her eyes as he walked closer to her. When he was within five feet of her, she blasted him with her eyes, knocking him back.

He regained his balanced, his metal shoes gritting against the metal of the floor. He laughed, and she noticed a small remote in his hand. Her eyes narrowed, and she readied herself to hit him again, but he clucked his tongue. "I would not do that, my dear."

She ignored him and blasted again, but he easily sidestepped. He pressed the button on the remote. Agonizing pain shot through her as the table electrocuted her, sending, literally, white-hot heat through her_. I will not scream. I will not scream._ She grounded her teeth together against the pain. The shock of electricity did not last long, only about ten seconds, but she knew never to hit Slade again. That is, until she was away from the table.

Slade laughed. "I warned you."

"What do you want and where is Raven?"

He laughed again. The sound was starting to get on her nerves. "Your friend Raven is fine, just in a deep sleep. You see she is more trouble than you, for she could easily rid herself of the chains, unlike you." She glared at the insult.

"But, do not fret for you are of great use to me also. I need your strength and powers more than anything." She could only glare. She did not know what else to do but glare, fearing that if she pushed the wrong buttons, Slade would shock her again. She needed to think clearly, and when shocked, it was not possible.

Oh, she could not wait until Robin burst in, like the fairy tale romances she read at night. The knights in shining armor would ride atop a sleek stallion, sword raised above his head, vowing to rescue the woman he loved, even if it meant death. Robin might not burst in riding a stallion, or vowing to save the woman he loved, but she knew he would rescue her. And when he did, it would be like a fairy tale to her, sword or not.

She sighed, her mind wandering to a place where she was not tied up or having an arch nemesis watching her every move. What would it be like to have Robin kiss her? They had come close, but, still. When she first came across the word, she had been clueless, as usual, and did not want to disturb her friends. So, she thumbed through a dictionary, and read: _kiss: to touch or caress with lips as an act of affection, greeting, ECT._ She had wondered why a kiss would be of great importance, and had immediately asked Robin about it. Her lips quirked, remembering everything that had unfolded that night.

_Lightly, she knocked on his door. "Robin?" _

_"Yeah, come in Star." She smiled, red dictionary in hand, and her mind working over the information. The door slid open and she stepped into the darkness. When the door closed, she was bathed in darkness, and her hand lit, so she could actually see where she was going._

_"Robin, why must you reside in the darkness like Raven? Are you meditating?" She heard a deep chuckle, fumbling, and a dim light lit the room. She spotted him, relaxing on his bed, and apologized. "Oh, forgive my intrusion. I am sorry to disturb you in your slumber. I will come back when you are—"_

_He sat up. "It's fine. I was just thinking."_

_Her eyes lit up. "Oh." He gave a half smile. "You can sit downâ€that is if you can find a place." His room was cluttered with magazine clippings, devices, and a pair of clothes thrown here and there. But, she merely floated up, crossing her legs, and fingered the red dictionary. _

_"Robin, I have a question."_

_"Hmm?"_

_She was suddenly nervous, and did not know why. She was always asking him about earth's customs, but this time feltâ€awkward._

_"I was reading the book of fairy tales and" No, that was not the right ways to go about it. "It said something" Again, wrong way. He raised an eyebrow, watching her think about what to say._

_"Why is a kiss so important on your planet? How is it actually done? Why do people want to ever kiss? Is it some form of greeting, or mayhap mating? We have something similar on my planet, but when it is done, it is shown only when two people are greatly in love, and only then. Is that the type on your planet?" She took a deep breath, glad to get it off her chest._

_It took him a minute to pick his jaw off the ground and for his mind to gear back up. She wanted to know about kissing? _

_"Iâ€umâ€you want to know about kissing?"_

_She smiled nervously. "Yes. I wish to know all about this 'kissing'. Can it be demonstrated?" Nowâ€now he was having trouble breathing._

_"Uh, yeah, it can."_

_"Do you think you can be the one to demonstrate? Or is it like my planet?"_

_"No, no, it's not like on your planet." He rubbed the heel of his hand into his forehead. "But, how about I explain it first before the demonstration?"_

_"Oh, that would be most wonderful!" She waited for him to speak, wondering why he looked so embarrassed. "Are you not comfortable explaining this, Robin? I could always ask Beast Boy or one of the others"_

_His answer was so quick she jumped. "No! No, I can do this." He patted the empty space on his bed and scooted over so she could have enough room. She sat down, facing him, her legs crossed once again._

_His face red, he said, "Uh, kissing, on this planet, can be gone about different ways." He would not face her as he explained. "There's the simple kiss, like when greeting someone, like a member of the family or a friend. Then there's the tender one, likeâ€umâ€between two people that like each other, maybe love. And then there'sâ€uhâ€um" He blushed, but turned to face her. "Then there's passionate, the kiss shared between, um, lovers, but it was much different from the friendly kind off kiss. Basically, kissing is like telling someone how you feel, whether it is gentle, rough, kind, loving. Sometimes it can be forced, but that's a whole different matter. Understand it now?" Oh, she understood, completely._

_But, she still did not see how it could affect someone. "But, it is just the simple pressing against one's mouth with your own, correct?" He nodded, still pink from embarrassment at having to go into detail about kissing._

_"How can a simple act strike love in someone? Is there a special feeling or maybe a connection when this happens? I am still confused." She sighed. She understood what kissing was, but not how it felt, or why people on earth enjoyed it so much. And, in the fairy tales, she could read about it, but no book she had read went in to detail about the feeling that ran through the body when kissed. "And how can there be friendly, tender, and passionate? Is there more ways then one to kiss someone?"_

_Robin had to smile at the confusion written across her face. There was only one way to cure her uncertainty. "Starfire." She glanced up at him, watching his eyes, thought they were concealed behind the mask._

_He leaned in and she did not know what he was doing, or if she should do the same. But, he told her what to do quietly. Her heart was pounding and her stomach was fluttery, as if butterflies were dancing inside her. If she felt like this now, what would kissing him feel like?_

_He was so close now, that she could feel his breath whisper across her mouth. And he slowly leaned in, tilting his head and, his mouth was so close to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut. Were they supposed to? Was she supposed to keep the open? Then, his mouth only centimeters away from hers, his communicator buzzed. He pulled back, reaching for his communicator, and she had the sudden urge to pout, or throw a fit. But, when his eyes snapped up to hers, they were hard, drawn together in a scowl. She sighed. _

"_Slade." She gave a small nod and followed him out of his room, dejected. They had been so close to kissing. Ugh, and Slade just had to attack at that time. She never had the chance to find out what kissing was really about, but the heat that still flooded her was good enough. At least she knew he wanted to kiss her. He almost had. _

_And she flew into battle with her heart soaring._

She still wanted to know, but, now was not the time. If it were not for Slade, she would know what it was like to be kissed, by Robin no less. If she could only get her hands on him but that was not possible. Here she was, tied to a very uncomfortable table, not inches away from the man she wanted to strangle, and could do nothing about it.

She needed to let this anger out somehow. And, though it was wrong for a Tameran princess to use such language, she cursed Slade in her foreign tongue. He seemed startled when she started to mumble a language he had never heard, but was highly amused. This girl was highly entertaining. She seemed naive and innocent, like someone not from this planet should, but then she had a side that had yet to be unleashed. A side he planned on bringing out of this young girl.

When he would record Robin fighting, he would casually glance over at the other titan's to see how they ticked. He knew there strengths, their weaknesses, and it would defiantly come in handy. He knew how to rile the Goth up, knew how to bring Robin down, and he knew what would bring the red head to her knees. All he had to do was either use Robin against her, or Starfire against Robin. He had done both. When he had forced Robin to become his apprentice, he would occasionally use each teammate against him, not knowing that when he brought up the alien, Robin would bend liking a wilting flower faster than when he threatened his other teammates. Slade caught on fast; his mind latching on to the fact that Robin's weakness was Starfire.

So, the sooner he goes through his plan, the sooner Robin would be his. When he finally did get ride of the two women, more particularly Starfire, Robin would never fight out against him. He might be to heartbroken at first to do what Slade liked to call 'work', but it would not matter. He would be in control. He would, no, _will_ win. So the minor set back would not be a problem.

Starfire watched him. What was he thinking? He was staring at her, yet not seeing her. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"What do you plan on doing?" She could not help the grin that came on. He had seemed so startled.

But, he was composed just as fast as he was shocked. "Why, my dear—"

"Must you call me that?"

"_My dear_," he sneered, "you will just have to find out." She glared, then gave a deep sigh, her body slowly relaxing.

But when he walked closer to her, syringe in hand, her body stiffened and with all her strength, she tugged on the metal, ignoring the pain as the metal cut deeply into her skin. The chain, thankfully, was dislodged, and she was free. She was free!

But she never had time to ever jerk up. Slade pounced like a cat, syringe in mouth as he straddled her hips and held the chains down. Quickly, he held her arms down with one hand, reached for the syringe in his mouth, and grinned. "Why, this is actually comfortable."

She kicked her legs, aiming upwards, but he sat back on her thighs. She gave a sound of disgust, and glared, her eyes ready to knock him off. But, what he did next shocked her so much she froze in her escape to get away from him. He ripped her top, so her throat and bra were exposed, and grinned before sliding the long needle into her flesh, below the collarbone.

Her eyes went blurry and she heard his last comment before sliding into darkness. "I finally have something Robin wants."


	3. Chapter Three

Sorry it took so long, but we were pulling up the carpet and had to unplug my computer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg watched the two titans pace, each one going in different direction. And, damn it, Cyborg was going cross-eyed. His human eye narrowed slowly as he watched the two. They were this worried and damn, the girls were just in the next room sleeping! It was not as if they were still MIA (Missing In Action).

Come on! How obvious can you get? Beast Boy, poor thing, was so palpable in his love for Raven. You could tell the he was head-over-heels in love with her just by the way he looks at her when she's busy doing something else and/or the way he frets over her when something is not right. But Robin was unpredictable in his feelings for Star. One minute he would stare at her as if she was God's gift, then he would be on a date with a different girl. And, he would only go on a date when Star was not around, or had no idea. But watching the two in the hopeless love always gave Cyborg a kick. It was too hilarious to describe.

And now, as they paced the floor waiting for the two to wake up, Cyborg was having the time of his life. They were worried about the girls, and, hello, they were in the next room sleeping, working off the drugs in their system.

It was not like they were still back at Slade's lair. They were right here, in the tower, safe as can be. And Slade, the psycho, just sent a couple of robots to drop them off at the doorstep. That threw everyone off. Why did he steal them for only one day, and then bring them back? He could have made them worry, well more than usual, and kept them away longer. But just as they were about to go find them, the doorbell rang, and Robin, who was already mad enough that someone had taken his love, (If Cyborg ever said that out loud, he would be nothing but a chunk of metal) answered the door. And Starfire was instantly shoved into his arms, asleep and well. Except for the torn shirt, of course.

After depositing Raven into Beast Boy's arms, the small robotic army left. No bombs were left behind, no surprise attacks, zilch. Maybe that was why Robin was pacing so...nope he was worried about Star.

Ugh, he couldn't take the pacing anymore! When they came within arms reach, Cyborg grabbed Robin's cape, yanking him down onto the couch, and wrapped his hand around the back of Beast Boy's neck, pulling him back and dropping him on the sofa. Cyborg grinned. Couldn't have done any better.

Robin glared. "What was that for?" Folding his arms across his huge chest, Cyborg replied, "Look, I checked them over twice, and the drugs will ware off soon enough. It's not like they are in a coma, so you have nothing to worry about."

Robin still glared. "I was not worried about Star." _Liar,_ Cyborg thought, but listened to Robin's excuse nonetheless. "I was wondering...why would Slade take them, drug them, then bring them back here with out a scratch?"

Beast Boy held his chin in his hands, deep in thought. "Oh no," Cyborg and Robin groaned as Beast Boy jumped up, his wild imagination working. "I know! Slade kidnapped them, and then...then...cloned them! Yes, and when we least expect it, the clones of Raven and Star will attack the city, along with the aliens Slade communicated with! Yeah, yeah, and the clones will destroy the city and the aliens will rule the world!" He laughed, grinned, and sat back down. "Yep, that's what is going to happen."

Robin blinked comically. "Beast Boy, in all your...ideas, you always have something to do with aliens and/or zombies...why's that?"

Beast Boy glanced over at Robin. "Because, I know the aliens are out there, planning on destroying us. And what better time to do it know that Raven and Starfire are cloned?"

"Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire are not cloned. They were just—"Robin stated, rolling his eyes when Beast Boy interrupted.

"Then why did Slade take them, huh? We all know his obsessed with you, but why would he take the girl you love—"

"I do not love Starfire!" Robin hissed, but his eyes betrayed him.

Beast Boy continued on as if Robin never spoke. "—If not to clone them. If he did, then you would, I don't know, bow down to him or something 'cause your girl would be accused—"

"Star is not my girl." Robin said slowly, his arms crossed over his chest.

Beast Boy glared. "Would you let me finish?" Robin scowled, but stayed quite.

"Anyways, they would be accused of turning evil and—"

Cyborg interrupted him by standing up. "This belongs in a comic book, not the real world, Grass Stain. Let's think logically, or how 'bout we leave the logical thinking to the smart people."

Beast Boy glared. "Your right. We will leave the thinking to the only one smart enough to figure it out." Cyborg grinned. "Robin, start thinking." Cyborg's grin fell. "Hey, are you trying to say that I'm dumb?"

Beast Boy stood up, and had to crane his neck to look up. "Yeah, that's what I'm saying."

"Come here you little Grass Stain!" As the two chased each other around, Robin crept into the room where Starfire lay. He dragged up a chair, sat down, and watched the monitor. She didn't really need it, but still, he wanted to be on the safe side.

He glanced down at her torn shirt and questions raced through his mind. What did Slade do, exactly? Why did he do it? What was the point of tearing her shirt open unless...no. He couldn't think like that, _wouldn't_ think like that. Slade would never...would he? Rage boiled inside him, threatening to over flow. No, he would not think of his Star being raped—wait, his Star? Man, he had been doing that a lot lately. Saying _his_ Star. Though it was all in his head, it was still unnerving. She was not _his_ Star. Nope, she was just Star.

But when he said it, it felt so right. His Star. Robin's Star. Maybe she was _his_ Star and he was just too stubborn and pig-headed to realize it. Or maybe it was just the hormones talking. One of the two was the answer, and he didn't plan on figuring out which one it was anytime soon.

Romance, to him, was way to confusing. Not really worth dealing with. When he went out with a girl, behind Star's back (which he always felt guilty for) it would just to have fun. There might be a kiss here or there, but he learned his lesson in that department. He had actually called a girl Star and had to think fast. And what he said was really, really bad. "Starfi...uh, I mean, aren't the stars beautiful tonight, Katie? Just like you." Ugh, how corny can you get? But, hey, she believed it. It earned him a few extra kisses, but still, his mind was always on Star. When he would go out with a girl, he would always picture her as Star, then it would disappear and he would see his real date. But he would always compare the girl he was seeing _to_ Star.

And Star always won hands down. No one could compare to her. It was hard to find a fault in her. But when he did, it always seemed so charming. Like her cooking, for example. She could not cook if her life depended on it, but it relaxed him just to watch her throw things together that, quite frankly, should not be put together.

And when she shoved one of those nasty concoctions down his throat, he might spend the night throwing everything up, but he was never mad at her. Never.

And he still could not get over the fact that he had been so close to kissing her. If it weren't for Slade, he might have told her how he felt. Might, being the key word. Ugh, he had wanted to kiss her so bad! Still wanted to kiss her. And not the simple kiss either. He had only given her a basic summary and had not gone in to detail about real kissing. But, he planned on showing her sometime, hopefully sometime soon.

She sighed, turning her head to face him, though still asleep. So, he took the time to study her. And slowly came to a conclusion. _No, no one could compare to her. She's one of a kind. And, hopefully, she'll be mine. _A childish thought flashed through his mind. _Hey, that rhymed! Hey, that also rhymed. _He shook his head, smiling slightly.

Cyborg walked in, followed by a pouting Beast Boy. Beast Boy plopped down in the chair beside Raven, hands crossed in front of his chest. And, all the while, he glared at Cyborg.

"How's everything going?" Cyborg asked, messing with the monitor. Robin shrugged. "Fine. Nothing has changed." He cleared his throat, hoping he would not sound to obvious. "When did you say they were supposed to wake up?"

"Well, the drug Slade gave them was meant to keep the asleep for weeks, but since Raven and Star aren't normal humans, I say they'll be up in no time." Robin watched as Cyborg checked everything, from monitors, to the sheets. Cyborg was worried too; he just would not admit it.

Robin leaned over her bed to fix her pillow when her eyes snapped open and she sat up...fast. Robin's head, unfortunately, collided with hers. She sat back with a groan, rubbing her sore head. Not exactly what she planned on waking up to.

Robin sat down on the chair, ignoring Beast Boy and Cyborg's laughter, and massaged his sore temple. Man she had a hard head. And, damn it hurt!

Starfire looked around at her surroundings, her headache now a dull throb. She was not in Slade's presence anymore, but was back at the tower. Her eyes landed on Robin. His elbows rested in his knees as he rubbed his head, making an adorable sight.

She glanced over at Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were laughing so hard it seemed as if they could not breath. And they happened to be rolling on the floor, holding their stomachs'. Earths' customs were still unusual to her.

"Robin, I am truly sorry." He grunted, rubbed his head one last time, and glanced up. "Glad to see you're awake."

She smiled, but only for a mere second. Because Robin just had to ask about Slade instead of how she was doing. "What did Slade do? Do you know where he is hiding?"

She sighed inwardly. No, he would not ask if she was okay, or if her head hurt from the large collision, but he would ask her about Slade. Typical. "I do not know."

"You have to remember something. Maybe you can give as a indication or—"

"Robin, as I said before, I do not retain information from the past event of being abducted by Slade. All I remember is Slade conversing about nothing in particular, and then, well, that is all." She didn't want to mention the fact that he had torn her shirt to mere shreds of cloth.

Robin look slightly aggravated. "I am sorry I cannot be of help, Robin." _I loathe Slade. If it were not for him, Robin would talk to me openly, become friendlier. And not hate me when I do not remember what happened with Slade._ She had hoped that maybe he would be a tad bit worried about her, but she should not have gotten her hopes up.

"If you will excuse me, "she said, her voice almost sad, but she cleared her throat. "I am still tired and wish to retire to my room." She threw her legs over the bed, making sure to hold her torn shirt with both hands, and stood up, only for her knees to give out under her. She was still to weak to get up. The drug had not fully worn off.

Robin grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him so she would not fall. "Look Star, you need to rest so—"

"I can remember what happened while Slade had me." She pulled back gently, and sat down on the bed, clutching her shirt securely.

Robin sighed. "No Star, I don't care about what Slade did," he raised an eyebrow as everyone's head snapped up. He gave a slowly, "_Umm_ _hmm_," then turned back to Star.

"I just want to make sure your okay, and rest is the best way to insure that." She smiled. Cyborg made kissing sounds, and Robin grabbed the water bottle next to her bed and threw it at the metal teen, hitting his mark: Cyborg's loud mouth.

Starfire giggled. "Dude, what was that for," Cyborg yelled, rubbing his sore mouth. "Damn that hurt." At least that is what Robin thought he said, considering his hand muffled his words.

Beast Boy laughed. "Dude, that was awesome! Direct hit!" Cyborg glared, rubbing his mouth. "Yeah, why don't you pat attention to your lady love and mind your own business."

"I hope you are not talking about me, Cyborg." Raven said as she sat up in bed. She had been listening to the conversation the whole. Beast Boy blushed a bright red, laughing softly. "No Rae. He wasn't talking about you."

"Yeah I was." This time it was Beast Boy who threw something, hitting the side of Cyborg's head with another water bottle. "Damn, I'm getting out of here. You people are violent, "Cyborg mumbled as he rubbed the side of his head, walking out of the room.

"What happened?" Raven asked after everyone had his or her laugh at Cyborg's expense.

Robin sighed. "You don't remember either?"

"No, from what I remember, she never awoken from her slumber. But I remember Slade saying something about her being too strong and him not wanting to take any chances." Starfire said, pulling the white sheet over her chest and tucking it under her arms.

"It makes sense, that he would want her under longer. She could have easily escaped, especially with her powers." Robin motioned to Starfire's bandaged wrist. "The type of metal he used was almost indestructible, or in other words, Starfire would not have been able to bend, pull, or whatever."

She opened her mouth to tell him that she had in fact pulled the chains out, but he would ask how he drugged her again, and she still did not wish to explain.

The room was silent for a moment before Raven said, "I feel as if something was taken from me." All eyes turned to her.

"I feel the same also. I did not wish to mention it, though."

Robin's mind was going ninety to nothing. What was it that they were missing? What if Slade knew how much he love—liked Star, and decided to take what should have been Robin's? Starfire. He could have easily taken her innocence, knowing full and well that Robin planned on...but wait...why would he also take Raven? The only feeling he had towards Raven was friendship, nothing else. So, Slade must know nothing about his feelings for Star.

So, that halfway ruled out the fact that Slade had raped Star. But again, why was her shirt ripped? Ugh, this was getting confusing, even for him. Because for one thing, Robin had always thought of Slade as homosexual, but that was only because of his obsession with Robin. _Wow_, Robin thought. _You do learn something new everyday_.

He just had to ask. "Star...why is your shirt ripped?"

Her eyes snapped up, and Beast Boy glanced at Raven. Taking the hint, she let Beast Boy help her out of the bed and hold her waist to steady her. Robin watched as they walked out, and raised an eyebrow at Raven's blush. He knew Beast Boy loved Raven, but was the feeling mutual? Who knows?

"I..." She seemed to find the sheet completely interesting.

He tilted her chin up so she had no choice but to look him straight in the eye...mask...whatever. For a brief moment, he forgot what he had asked her earlier. That is, until she finally answered.

"All I can recall is Slade and I in dispute, then I finally managed to loosen the manacles. I had, for a moment, thought I was free, but Slade pounced on me, keeping me down. And, then he, for some unknown reason, ripped my shirt and inserted a needle into me." She unconsciously rubbed her collarbone, still remembering. "Then, all is vacant in my mind."

"So Slade didn't, umm...never mind." It seemed as if a large weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"I...I mean, we were worried about you." She smiled, catching his mistake. She tucked a long piece of hair behind her ear. "I will be truthful. I missed you as well."

He was shocked. She just said she missed me. _Not anyone else, but me. Oh, this is the best day ever!_

She was now grinning. "Robin, if I recall correctly, you never showed me the demonstration of that kiss." _So straightforward: I love it._ He grinned, leaning in slowly, oh so slowly. But, just as before, when he was only seconds away from her lips, something disturbed him. He pulled back fast as Cyborg ran in. And there was not laughter in his human eye. Instead, there was pure horror.

"Robin, for once...Beast Boy was right...Raven and Star were cloned. And the clones are destroying Jump City."


	4. Author's note

Sorry it has taken so long, but I don't have the Internet. I'm using my grandmother's work computer just to write this. My stupid no good dell is infected with Spyware and won't let us get another Internet severer until we get rid of the virus. So, please, bear with me. I'm trying really hard to finish all my stories up so when I do get the Internet, they will all be finished. Again, I am so sorry that it has taken so long. It still might be awhile until I get an Internet. Well, until then!

Jessemudflap aka Jessica


End file.
